The Heart Of A Chamberlain
by knightfromhell
Summary: SkekSil pops the question and gives his heart to a special little lady. Warning: Kira and SkekSil pairing. As well as SkekUng and Neffi (from books) pairing. First DC fanfic so please make peace! Please make peace!


Kira and SkekSil were walking around the castle. The chamberlain grinned as he looked at the Gelfling female beside him. "SkekSil, do you think we could go outside?", she asked softly. SkekSil thought for a moment and nodded. Kira gave a squee of delight before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. SkekSil hadn't been outside since his banishment. He hated every moment of it the first time around. Kira opened the castle doors and stepped outside. SkekSil followed closely behind. The land was ripe and beautiful. The chamberlain had never took notice of the beauty of the land surrounding the castle. Kira made a joyful noise before letting her wings stretch and flutter. She was lifted off the ground when a breeze picked up. "Hmmmmm..The grass is so soft.", SkekSil said as he had removed his heavy layers of robes . He left the lighter weight rags on. Kira walked back over to him, followed by her newly made animal friends. SkekSil looked at the many soft little creatures that were listening to Kiras voice. Birds soon put a crown made of flowers on Kira's head. "Thank you.", said Kira. The birds tweeted happily before flying around SkekSil. His heart melted when he saw Kira giggling and rolling around with her friends. "So this Jen. What is so special about him?", SkekSil asked. "Nothing only that he's the last male Gelfling alive and the prophecy.", Kira said stroking a young Landstrider. "So, you and him...", SkekSil said, before Kira cut him off by saying they were only friends. "Oh. Well, good.", the chamberlain replied. "Why is it good?", asked Kira. "It just is.", SkekSil said as he began to feel blush rise in his face. "Oh.", said Kira looking down. "Oh look! The three suns are setting.", said SkekSil. Kira felt the Skeksis slip his hand into hers. "Come, I know a great spot to watch it.", he then said. Kira allowed the chamberlain to take her back into the castle. Kira and SkekSil went on to the highest balcony in the castle. There Kira could see nearly all of Thra. "It's my favorite spot. SkekSo used to take his Queen here all the time.", he said nuzzling his beak against her neck. "Who was she?", Kira asked. "The Empress? She was a beautiful Gelfling maiden. That's why the Gelflings and Skeksis got along so well.", he explained. Kira nodded and then Felt SkekSil hold her close. The chamberlain inhaled her scent. "Hmmmmm..So sweet and so soft.", he continued. Kira lifted her hand and began stroking his beak and face. The chamberlain's smile grew bigger.

* * *

After the suns had set, the chamberlain and Kira walked hand in hand down into the banquet hall. "Sit at my right hand Kira.", he said. Kira nodded. During dinner, the Skeksis talked of the prophecy and suggested possible plans to stop Jen. SkekSil soon whispered something to SkekUng, who growled but then nodded. He then raised up his hands. "Everyone, SkekSil would like to do something that has been on his mind.", he said. SkeKSil stood and began to speak. "Kira I know we have known each other for a short time, but I feel like I need you. So, It's time for me to make my move." , SkekSil said as he bowed and remained bent in bowing position. "Kira, will you be my mate for life?", SkekSil asked. Kira smiled and nodded saying yes over and over. The other Skeksis were in shock. Just as SkekUng was ready to throw a fit, Neffi the only other fenale Gelfling alive, and servant to SkekUng, came by and rubbed her nose against SkekUng's beak. SkekUng sat back down and held Neffi on his lap. He gave everyone a look that dared them to say something. "All right SkekSil, you can marry Kira.", he said. SkekSil thanked him, and so di Kira who hugged Neffi. The chamberlain smiled, for he had given his heart to someone who would treasure it always.

END!

* * *

**A short Dark Crystal Oneshot. My first DC fanfic so be kind please and always remember that reviews = love! 3**


End file.
